<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weave this, weave that, sealed bond there by jonaley5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510214">weave this, weave that, sealed bond there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5'>jonaley5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Tethered Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Saint's Family, Oneshot, The Void Tree, cal teaches kyth french; failed attempt, im trying to figure out how their relationships work, its just friendly banter, no one knows where they are and thats okay for them i guess, theres nothing going on really, they/them pronouns for kyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets lonely around The Void Tree sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyth &amp; Calliandra &amp; Syn, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weave this, weave that, sealed bond there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>good morning to the one and only, pogchamperados. im claiming the fluff machine title</p><p>(cal)liandra nickname thing bc im lazy to type</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay," Calliandra sighed, "now say <em>fleur</em>."</p><p>Kyth coughed, "You look <em>pretty</em>," they breathed (they can't think of a better excuse to avoid speaking whatever the fuck Cal is speaking), their yellow and white array of flowers slowly slipping from the wreathe sitting on top of their head, "No, no, <em>Cal</em>— I mean like," they fumbled their fingers, "dude, <em>actually</em>, too pretty."</p><p>Syn snorted, "You can't get away from French with compliments, Kyth," he elbowed younger, they elbowed back, the two dissolving into small giggles.</p><p>"Just say that everyone is pretty, Kyth," Calliandra laughed (he didn't mind if Kyth doesn't want to speak in another language), soft hands gently inserting another flower to the growing weaved crown in his hands. </p><p>The banter slowed to a stop, with Kyth playing with their little pumpkin minions, meanwhile, Syn watched; his eyes tracing outlines of pale blues and violets that glowed even in the darkness — he suddenly can't look away. </p><p>Calliandra's hands stopped working. Syn looked up, an eyebrow raised — Cal's eyes were already on him.</p><p>"Do you want me to teach you?" Calliandra smiled.</p><p>Kyth leaned in, "To what?"</p><p>"To make a flower crown."</p><p>"You've already taught me—"</p><p>Calliandra scoffed, "Yeah, sure, sure," he handed Kyth the unfinished line of flowers ("<em>Be careful with that</em>."), they immediately started examining the handiwork, "in the <em>void,"</em> Calliandra added, as a matter of fact; Kyth excitedly gasped at the mention of the void.</p><p>"And? And? <em>And</em>?" Kyth urged on, wide eyes and their full attention now on the older brunette.</p><p>"You wanna know what happened?" Calliandra lowered his voice, mischievousness written all over his face, Kyth nodded their head eagerly (if Syn didn't know any better, he was sure their neck would've snapped by now). </p><p>"This guy right here chucked his crown out the fucking door when he got mad that he couldn't make one," Kyth brightened, turning to look at Syn (who looked just as red as strawberries, it seems), Calliandra giggled, he continued, "and it wasn't even more than three flowers! You're already frustrated when we started—"</p><p>Syn looked away from Kyth's teasing face and wished he could melt his ears to mute Cal's stupid stories of him, "That counted." </p><p>"No, it didn't," Calliandra swiped his hand, sparkle dust exploded on Syn's nose (Kyth laughed, Syn glared).</p><p>Syn furrowed his brows, "Yes, it did—"</p><p>Flower petals rain over them, like confetti in a birthday party, "Flowers! <em>Pog</em>!" Kyth giggled, bouncing in their place and tossing more wilted petals and dried leaves over themselves. </p><p>Calliandra and Syn laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>